


(Someone call the) Space Doctors

by GlitterEm, PailetteHazel



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Escaped animal, Gen, Jade leads around an intern, Things Go Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterEm/pseuds/GlitterEm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PailetteHazel/pseuds/PailetteHazel
Summary: Jade looked up, and saw a young woman with purple hair and freckles over her face. They showed a grin, jumped off the stool they were sitting on, and extended their hand. “Hey! I’m Jade. They/them today.” “Hi, Miri, she/her” she smiled. Shaking the smaller person’s hand. “Ah, right! Yer the intern, ain’t ya.” Jade stated, their thick accent noticable. “Good yer here, now I can show ya ‘round the place.”
Relationships: Jade of Cyligua & Miri of Cyligua
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

It was a relaxed morning in the Space center Starclouder, and one of its biology specialists, Jade, was just walking up. A deep breath. Today, it felt like a they day. They moved from their bunk and readied themselves. Today’s schedule wasn’t too busy: no missions planned, not until next week. 

A small smile appeared on their face. Not that they would join Tarou, Lana and the others for the next one: The promotion to head scientist might not be official yet, but Jade had already received the notice. And with that, the request to work in the new recruit. What was their name again? Jade swiped on their screenpad. Miri of Cyligua. Just like Jade themselves, this person was from Cyligua University. That was good news, at least. Jade hummed a tune and made their way to the lab of the big space center. 

Miri was walking through the corridors on her way to the lab. Her hair tie between her teeth as she tried to put her hair up in a bun. Her head full with thoughts. She had recently gotten the news of being in some new group. She hadn’t gotten a lot of details. In fact she hadn’t even gotten the ability to know who she were with. Sure there had been some names. But no idea of the faces to the names. It would be hard.

After all, there were more than just five people on the ship. Honestly, she didn’t feel like going up to everyone asking about their names. She made a quick movement and the bun was secure. At least as secure it could be. Considering that a small cursed part of her hair escaped out of the bun and was now falling down at the side of her face. 

She opened up the door to the lab in time. She was even a bit early to when she would start. That was new for her. Inside, she saw the other scientists running tests and securing samples. She walked up to one of the halflings. 

“Hello?” she tried. Hoping to get the other’s attention. Luckily it worked. “Do you happen to know who Jade is? I’m supposed to-“ “Over there” the other, Teami, said. Pointing to the other side of the room. 

Miri noticed a short person in a lab coat, swiping on their pad. Their dark hair was shaved up in an undercut and dyed in a green color. She walked over, nervously raising their hand to get their attention.  
“Hello?”

Jade looked up, and saw a young woman with purple hair and freckles over her face. They showed a grin, jumped off the stool they were sitting on, and extended their hand. “Hey! I’m Jade. They/them today.” “Hi, Miri, she/her” she smiled. Shaking the smaller person’s hand. “Ah, right! Yer the intern, ain’t ya.” Jade stated, their thick accent noticable. “Good yer here, now I can show ya ‘round the place.” They gestured around the lab, and started walking towards one corner of the big room. 

“First time in practice?” They asked the intern who followed them close by. Trying to not walk too quickly. “Well… Not really. Considering that the university has some practical courses… And some other stuff before I came on.” “Oh, of course. Must’ve supressed the memory of em.” the scientist joked. They then gestured to a big archive closet with dozens of drawers. 

One of them got pulled open, and Jade fetched an erlenmeyer glass with a piece of a flower inside of it. “Here’s where we store the samples. Found this rare specimen on.. what wasit called, Khamzee or something. Their spores will paralyze ya in an instant, itsa straight miracle I managed to get one to sample with.” 

They put the flask back and continued: “It’s been researched here, and we think we’ll be able to use it as sedative, a powerful one, that knocks ye right of yer feet. For surgeries and the like, y’know?” “Yes. Do you know for how long?” “Not yet, this lab is mostly for primary research. Back on Cyligua they’ll be able to turn it into something truely useful.” “Right… I thought you would test stuff here too.”

Jade shrugged, and continued walking to another part of the lab. “Cataloguing and a bit of testing, yes, but it’s all raw material. Ye never know what you’ll find on the surface of those planets, so its all rudimentary.. Ah!” They had reached a big screen which was hanging on the wall. “The Database.” They exclaimed, not without pride. “All findings are immediately put in, and it’s directly connected to all three planets. Pure knowledge, I tell ya.” “That sounds cool”, Miri said as she looked at it.

"It is, ain't it. All rapports from the missions get linked here too." The scientist moved their hand over the service, and a few blobs of text appeared on the screen, along with a few graphs. "You'll get enough time to play- I mean, work with it later. For now, let's go on!" 

The screen returned back to its original state, and Jade walked off to a big tube in the middle of the room. Another one of the scientists stood next to it, a dark-skinned human with long hair. Tied up in a ponytail for lab security, of course.

"How's the critter doin', Elvira?" Jade asked her as they stood next to her, peering into the tube. "Still restless. It hasn't been eating yet- and we won't be able to extract it's poison until it has calmed down." 

Miri walked up to the two and tried to look as well: inside of the tube she noticed a small, gerbil-like creature sprinting back and forth, making a hissing noise. “What exactly is that?” Miri frowned. “I can’t remember seeing or reading anything about that.” “That’s because it was discovered last week.” Jade explained. “Parvus Inferno. We’re trying to get the creature’s poison to research it more: the only thing we know is that it causes some ugly convulsions and certain death in prey creatures about as big as the rhinos back on Cyligua.”

They turned to Elvira again. “So we don’t have to think about what it does to people like us, eh?” “The smaller the prey the more damage it does.” Elvira responded, then chuckled. “Which is why Jade isn’t the one supervising it.” Jade let out an offended gasp. “Watch yer words ye upside-down sonic waste basket, I’ll be the one callin’ shots here soon and then ye’r’ll be sorry makin’ jokes ‘bout me height.” 

Elvira still had a smile around her lips but raised her hands in apology. “Alright, alright. Will you be joining me and the others for lunch too?” “No.” Jade muttered, still seeming slightly offended. “And not just because of yer disrespect, I’ve got to show this intern the gardens still.” Miri fake coughed, trying to hide her chuckles. Hoping the smile wasn’t too visible.

“Alright, I’ll see you two later then.” And with a nod to Miri, Elvira turned to the tube again with a thoughtful glance. “I might get Teami to look at this later..” she muttered as Miri walked past, following Jade who had continued their route already. The dwarven scientist guided the intern to a door on the other side of the room. They opened it, and it led to a small hallway with glass panels on the side. 

Jade turned to Miri and spread their arms in a presenting manner. “This right here is the green heart of the entire space center- The gardens!” Miri smiled as she tried to take in as much of the garden as possible. Behind the panels, she could see a variety of greenery, rocks and other natural formations. “It’s beautiful,” she said. 

Jade had a proud smirk around their lips. “The gardens are separated into six sections, and ev’ry two are based on a natural habitat on one of our home planets. That way people can feel right at home.” They gestured to a panel of glass to the right, where Miri recognized a section that resembled Cyligua’s northwestern Zekit coastline, with dunes and long grass. Miri nodded. “It’s good to have something to remind of home… Unless it makes someone feel homesick... “ The last part added on more as a thought. The two were silent for a moment, watching how the small landscape seamlessly fitted to the projection on the wall, making the horizon seem much further than it was.

“Ye will get over it, in time.” Jade said finally. “Oh I know, I did move from home some time ago after all…” Miri shrugged. ”When traveling in the Starcoulder, ye will be able to see so many things.” Jade continued, undisturbed.” Beautiful ones, but also bad things, that’ll make ye scared shitless. The latter are the best.” They turned to the intern. “You know why?” “Because you learn from it…?” Her response more sounding like a question than an answer.

“Exactly!” Jade confirmed with a grin, patting Miri on her shoulder. “Because ye learn how thankful we oughta be for what we do have. For planets that have a breathable atmosphere, fertile ground, animals that we can study in peace and people that we can reason with.” “Mhm… It must be really cool to get on and see other planets…” “Oh, definitely.” Jade said. “You and yer team hop on, get samples, hope any natives are friendly and go away again. I could tell ye stories of the things I’ve come across- But then we’d still be here next week.” The scientist cut themselves off. “Are ye hungry?” “Definitely, I didn’t find time to eat breakfast.”

“Aye lass, I know I can seem intimidating but that’s no reason to forget yer nourishment.” Jade joked and opened the door to the lab again. It seemed empty: the scientists had gone for their lunch break. 

The two of them crossed the room again. Miri looked around, trying to remember everything. However not long after she stopped. Something didn’t seem to be as before. Sure, it could have been one of the others moving something, but some voice in her brain said that it wasn’t the case.  
Instead she went a bit closer to the container in the middle of the room. She tilted her head a little as she tried to figure it out. Then she realised what it was. 

“Oh shi-” She turned around. “Hey Jade? Uhm… Can you come over here for a quick second?” “Hm?” Jade responded as they turned back to Miri. “Whatsit?” “That little creature… I think it’s gone…” “What?!” Jade stormed over to the contamination tube, and noticed it was empty too. A string of creative curses left their mouth. “If that critter’s scurryin’ around somewhere, we can put the clock onna first casualty.” “I guess food have to wait” Miri mumbled to herself. “What do we do then? How does it work? Do we have any like… a bait for it, if it’s loose?” she then said a bit clearer. 

“Not sure.” Jade shifted to the table next to it. “Elvira’s notes! Anything found she’d have to have put in the database!” She turned to Miri. “You check that, I’ll check the doors- ye need a card to open it, but imma lock it anyway, so we know for sure the lil beast is still here.” A nervous laugh left their mouth and they rushed over to the pad next to the door. Miri nodded and went to the screen. Biting her lip as she tried to figure it all out.  
“Can it climb? Maybe we should stand on the chairs or something to not be… attacked… by it. Considering what that other said and that you are-” Miri stopped the sentence. “What happens if it got out?” she asked instead.

“What happens is that we’re gonna have to catch it.” Jade mutters after securing the doors. They turn around, and glance around the lab. “So shoot a prayer to whatever deity ye believe in that it does not find you first.” “Sure…” Miri took a chair and sat down. Pulling her legs up from the floor.

PARVUS INFERNO. Little Hellbeast. Extremely poisonous, have supervision at all times. Very nimble. Makes a shrill hissing sound when stressed or attacking. Top speed: unknown. Diet: Carnivorous, specifics unknown. Weaknesses: unknown. FURTHER INVESTIGATION NEEDED. 

“Okay” Miri said once she found what she had searched for. “I can’t find any specific food to bait it with… So I guess we just have to set up a trap? Make sure to not be attacked… So look out for hissing noises…”

"Make sure not to be attacked, she says. Me arse" Jade muttered, carefully moving through the space between the research tables and sample drawers. Then they froze. “Yeah, I doubt this is normal- Are you okay?” Miri had gone away from the database when she saw Jade. 

"Miri," They turned around on their heels. "How good are ye at shittin' down people's necks? Or are ye better at the practical work?" Miri frowned. “I… I would say I’m pretty good at practical work…”

"Good. Because Elvira and the others are coming back once their lunch is done." Jade stared at the intern. "If this critter has escaped under my watch I can wave bye to me promotion." They turned back, towards the door. 

"Comb out the whole lab, and signal me once you got sight of 'em." The door slammed shut behind them. Miri nodded and sighed. “Alright…” She started to search the room. Just as she usually does when losing something. Looking up and down. Making sure to not miss a single spot.

“Jade?” The dwarf had just pulled the doors closed behind them, and turned around as if they were shocked. In front of them were Elvira, Teami and some other of their colleagues, just returning from their lunch. Elvira frowned. “Is everything alright?”

Jade let out a short nervous laugh, and stayed in front of the door. “Of course! Of course. This is just-uh.. ” They shrugged towards the door behind them. “Procedures, ye know how it goes. I was browsin’ the gardens with the new gal, right? When then suddenly, I uh.. ” 

Jade paused for a moment. “The samples! I showed her one of the new samples, and it slipped- Hah, can happen right? The one with the strange gass. And the sweet lass that she is, she offered to put on the mask and clean it up.” Jade looked back at the door, as if Miri could appear again any moment now. “So er, y’all won’t be able to go in there for a moment.”

Teami looked at Jade, then at Elvira and then back to Jade again. “There was only a tiny amount of gas sampled, it would have been dissipated by now-” Elvira nodded, and added: “Besides, why would the intern- Miri, right? Need a gas mask for cleaning up the flask shards shards?” 

Jade showed a nervous grin, hoping they’d given Miri enough time to find the loose animal. So they turned around, opened the door and slammed it shut and locked in their fellow scientists’ faces. They let out a tense breath and scanned the room for Miri. “Ye got somethin yet?”

Miri’s head quickly appeared from behind one of the tables. “No. I should have looked through most places but nothing.”

“Well, keep lookin, it has to be here somewhere!” Behind Jade, there was a knock on the door, and the muffled voice of Elvira. “Jade, what the hell is going on? Let us in!” Jade groaned softly, and kept leaning against the door. “Just a moment!” They looked back at Miri with a panic-stricken face. 

Miri stood up and turned around. “Maybe I missed a spot…” She looked around yet again. However she still didn’t see any sign of the creature. Jade motioned with their head. “Miri, ye should go out. Its me fault that critter has escaped.” Miri came closer to the door that sealed the lab from the rest of the ship, but seemed unsure about leaving her fellow scientist alone.

“Jade? What are you talking about, what critter?” A moment of silence, as Jade and Miri looked at each other. “Wait- do you mean the Parvus Inferno?””I’m sorry.” Jade groaned. “Aye was in the lab, but it has managed to escape somehow. The lab ain't safe if that things’ on the loose.” They looked down, still leaning against the door. ”If.. If it means I lose me promotion, I understand.”

It was silent for a moment, apart from some soft muffling from the other side of the sealed door. Jade looked defeated, but managed to shoot a quick smile towards Miri. “‘m sorry that this happened on your first day on the job. I promise we’re usually a lot more professional.. Well, the others are, at least.”

“Jade- Jade, open the door.” Elvira sounded slightly choked and wheezing. Jade, expecting a flood of righteous anger from their colleagues, sighed and unlocked the door. Elvira stumbled in, quickly followed by Teami who held her hand in front of her mouth and seemed unhealthily red in the face. 

“Jade, the Parvus hasn’t escaped.” Elvira lowered herself a bit to place her hands on Jade’s shoulders. “It was stressed, so I asked Teami for help: she’s a druid, and managed to communicate that we mean it no harm.” The scientist let out a giggle. “We found out it finds the bright lights irritating, so we placed it into another enclosure.”

Jade blinked for a moment. “So that means..” “You haven’t let it escape.” Teami added. “And you keep your promotion.”Jade stared at their colleague for a moment, and then the tension was broken. The scientist smiled relieved, then started chuckling, and finally, cackling. The others joined in as well, until everyone in the lab was laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a few days later. The day after Jade’s promotion and Miri’s first mission. She came into the laboratory and tried to find Jade as soon as she entered. Hoping they were there. She was lucky as she saw Jade on the other side of the room. 

“Hey” she said. Smiling a little as she remembered the day before. Miri didn’t blame Jade for getting drunk that time, it was their promotion after all. “I hope your hangover isn’t too bad. I… This may sound weird but thanks. The mission and group was… something… and I think that whole thing with the creature was a bit good. Somehow…” 

Jade raked through his hair, smiling as he noticed Miri. “I’m a dwarf.” He responded with a chuckle. “I have a pretty high resistance to alcohol.” The scientist put his pad down and turned fully to his subordinate. “You’re in Tarou’s group, my old crew. I’m glad you liked it. The bright lad ‘n the others are good to work with, and loyal to a fault. ”

She nodded and leaned a bit closer to Jade. “By the way, do they always go out and drink a lot when getting back?” she stopped. Wondering if she would mention Lana getting drunk over the mission too. “Just… Don’t seem good for the next work day…”

Jade couldn’t help it but let out a wheeze. “Ah yes, that has become the habit. Missions are stressful, and everyone deals with it like grownups.” He paused for a moment, then continued a bit quieter. “Now that I am not going on missions anymore, I should probably get rid of it. The explorer crews have enough time to recover between missions, but I have to work every day.”

“Well… I got a ‘sober up potion’... Or what to name it, to figure out. Maybe we could go out and drink some time so I don’t give Tarou it and he starts to… I don’t know… Fly? Become like a tiny version of himself…” Sounding more like she talked to herself at the end. She then shook her head as if to get the thoughts away. “I should just get to work…” Jade raised his eyebrow, then let out another chuckle. “Right. Good luck with that. And Miri?” She looked up at the scientist, who took up his pad again. “Take care of the crew for me.”


End file.
